<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculously Among Us by Cass_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941603">Miraculously Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix'>Cass_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us crossover, F/M, Laughed the whole time, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Bee: THREE IMPOSTERS????? THAT IS REDICULOUS UTTERLY REDICULOUS<br/>Chat Noir: I find it really funny that you can’t spell ridiculous.<br/>Ladybug: Yes, three. It’s not a challenge if there’s not three.<br/>Ladybug: Besides this way we can really test how good we are at working together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ladybug's Challenge of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts">So_u_like_pkmn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to So_you_like_Pkmn/Star-The-Writer, I'm now obsessed with Chat fics. Thanks, Star... you da best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ladybug(Pink) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir(Black) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rena Rouge(Orange) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace(Dark Green) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee(Yellow) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko(Red) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viperion(Lime Green) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pegasus(White) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe(Brown) has entered the lobby</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Okay, great, we’re all here. Aaaaand start.</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>I’m gonna slay all my worst enemies.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Are using your powers illegal?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Yes, Viperion, don’t use Second Chance on repeat so that you win.</p><p><strong>Viperion:</strong> Hmm, okay.</p><p><strong>Pegasus: </strong>So, no using Voyage to determine who the Imposters are, either?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Absolutely not.</p><p>
  <strong>Starting in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SHHHHH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THERE ARE THREE IMPOSTERS WITHIN US</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">EMERGANCY MEETING</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Queen Bee:</strong> THREE IMPOSTERS????? THAT IS REDICULOUS UTTERLY REDICULOUS</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>I find it really funny that you can’t spell ridiculous.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Yes, three. It’s not a challenge if there’s not three.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Besides this way we can really test how good we are at working together.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Crewmates working with crewmates, and imposters with imposters.</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>Makes sense.</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viperion has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rena Rouge has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pegasus has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proceeding in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody was ejected(Skipped)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DEAD BODY REPORTED</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>No…</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>…Pegasus… Why? My boi is dead.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Where?</p><p><strong>Ryuko:</strong> It’s me. Vote me. I was supposed to protect him, but I failed. I’m sorry Ladybug, I’m not good enough.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Geez, okay, Chat.</p><p><strong>Ryuko</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Uh, never mind.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>But, seriously, where?</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Are you sure I can’t use Second Chance?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>YES.</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>Where</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Where is my little boi?</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>I wanna see my little boi.</p><p><strong>Carapace:</strong> HERE HE COMES</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>I wanna see my little boi.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee:</strong> Where is he, losers?</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>Pegasus’ body is in storage.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Better then electrical.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>LOL</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>I can’t believe you know all the Among us memes, LB.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Anyone sus?</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>I don’t know if it matters, probably not but Chat has been awfully quiet.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir:</strong> OH REALLY?!</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>YES-</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>Arguing commences</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viperion has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rena Rouge has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proceeding in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody was ejected(Skipped)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">EMERGENCY MEETING:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>RYUKO VENTED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>I’m sorry; I can’t live this lie anymore.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Sus</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>This could be reverse psychology.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>It’s not, I swear, LB, it was red.</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>It’s me. Vote me.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>I’m not going to vote for a fellow imposter</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>I did not mean to send please ignore that</p><p>
  <strong>Rena Rouge has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Sorry Queen Bee but that was sus</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Uhhhh, who do I vote for</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>If you’re unsure just skip</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>I’m voting for QB personally</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>BERAYED BY MY OTHER FELLO IMPSOTER</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Sorry, Bee, you’re not taking me with you.</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viperion has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Processing in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody was ejected(Tie)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DEAD BODY REPORTED</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>Everyone team up and vote Ryuko out.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>What did she do this time?</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>She killed Rena Rouge right in front of me. It’s like she wants to be voted out.</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>It’s me. Vote me.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>See?!</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Good enough for me. Especially since all evidence points towards her murdering Pegasus.</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Queen Bee:</strong> Fine. But only because I want to. Bye-bye, Ryuko.</p><p><strong>Ryuko:</strong> Gee, thanks, Queen Bee.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>RiP, Ryuko.</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Queen Bee:</strong> Just realized that Viperion is also dead. RiP Viperion.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>He was a good boy while he lasted.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>Double RiP for our favorite comrade.</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proceeding in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko was An Imposter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">EMERGANCY MEETING</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>I barely set foot outside of the cafeteria…</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>Sry I just think we should eject Queen Bee right away since we know it’s also her.</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Fair enough.</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Queen Bee:</strong> Betrayed by my own lady…</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Oh no</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Chat Noir’s going to be so mad.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Ye, he’s sitting right beside me, and though he looks totally calm, his tail is clattering all over the place.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>How to tell when he’s angry 101</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Also, Roi, I’m impressed you’ve survived this long. I’m impressed CHAT survived this long.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Meowch</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Thx</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>Oh, now you speak!!</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>You know what, he actually has been quiet this whole round.</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proceeding in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>He doesn’t even answer.</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee was An Imposter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DEAD BODY REPORTED</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Okay, I feel like we’re, at this point, doing that Spider-man meme where we’re all point together.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe:</strong> Well, it’s not Chat.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Ooh, good point. He’d never kill Carapace</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>But as Imposter, why’d you point that out????</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Wat.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>You’re the Imposter, here, LB!!</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>I’ll never betray my Lady and agree!!! It’s you, Roi Singe</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Lol, thx, Chat. I can be unusually brutal, but usually Chat Noir would be the first one I kill.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Wat.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Wait. What if he is the Imposter? It’s the perfect cover</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>How do you take back your vote? I want to turn it on Chat Noir.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>I’m not sure if you can.</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proceeding in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>I’LL KILL YOU BOTH NEXT TIME I’M IMPOSTER</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Next time? That’s basically admitting to it.</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DEFEAT</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">IMPOSTERS:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee Ryuko Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RESTART GAME</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> How in the frickle frackle did you kill Carapace without crying</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Lol, I’m an actor.</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>Gg</p><p><strong>Pegasus: </strong>Gg</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Oh my gosh he’s actually crying now.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>There’s a sock next to him. I think he actually gagged himself.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>So much for  being an actor.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>ONLY VOICE ACTING</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>I just… don’t like killing people I know.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Okay, we were actually talking in ghost chat, and Chat Noir killed ALL OF US.</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>Yes. Including me.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>How, though?!</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>I ran up next to Rena Rouge’s dead body just as you ran in.</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>So it looked like I had killed her right away, though that was not my intent.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>Brilliant on Chat Noir’s part, really.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>I vented SO MUCH. I was terrified Ladybug was in security and would be able to tell.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>I actually was once I finished my tasks. I noticed the inconsistencies, but I ignored them once Carapace died.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>I can’t believe you didn’t cry, dude. My own dude didn’t even cry over me.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>I’m still mad.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>There, there.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>Oh my gooooosh just start another round</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Fine. But only because Chat Noir’s calmed down, now.</p><p>
  <strong>Starting in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three is Really Overkill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">DEAD BODY REPORTED</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Ladybug’s already dead!!</p><p><strong>Queen Bee:  </strong>I didn’t even get to Electrical.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>No! Ladybug!! Where??</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>I’ll bet Chat Noir’s already readying Cataclysm to kill whoever killed Ladybug</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>Tru love.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>OwO</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Okay, so, anyone sus?</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>I don’t know!!! I looked away from my chimp-phone for one minute, and then…</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>Self-Report.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>Oh, without a doubt.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>No guys, I swear that’s not it.</p><p>
  <strong>Pegasus has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pegasus: </strong>Sorry, Roi Singe, but it’s statistically the most likely at a chance of 83.983948%.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Dang. Yeah, sorry, man, but you’ve got my vote.</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viperion has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Bye, dude.</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>I’ll miss you and junk.</p><p>
  <strong>Rena Rouge has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe has voted</strong>
</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>I swear it’s not me, guys…</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>You’re all going to feel really dumb when it turns out I’m safe.</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee has voted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proceeding in 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe was not An Imposter</strong>
</p><p>(:)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DEFEAT</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">IMPOSTERS:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir, Viperion, Rena Rouge</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RESTART GAME</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Ugh, yeah, I see what you all mean by three imposters being so hard.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Gg</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>No fun. That game was, what, fifteen seconds of play time?</p><p><strong>Pegasus: </strong>18.7 seconds. Yes, way too short.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>I didn’t even see what happened. Weren’t there still four crewmates and three imposters when we got out of the discussion?</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>As soon as we got out of the meeting Chat Noir killed someone.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Good job, old chap.</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>I don’t know why but I just imagined you with a thick British accent.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Wait, who killed LB?</p><p><strong>Viperion:</strong> Chat Noir</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>Chat Noir</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Chat Noir</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Me</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>HOW?!</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>He started crying as soon as he killed me. He didn’t even have to use the gag.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>You’re the bigger threat.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>Ouch.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Chat Noir is therefore banned from being Imposter.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Agreed.</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>For his mental and emotional stability or for the sake of all our egos at being taken down by a CB?</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Both.</p><p><strong>Carapace: </strong>CB?</p><p><strong>Rena Rouge: </strong>Crybaby.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Offense.</p><p><strong>Ryuko: </strong>Rude.</p><p><strong>Queen Bee: </strong>They’re not wrong, tho.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>Next time you’re Imposter, Chat Noir, tell us so we can vote you off.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Thank you. You’re a life saver.</p><p><strong>Roi Singe: </strong>Yeah. You’ve saved all our lives.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Naw. I just hate being the Imposter.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Him killing you all is my fault. I told him that, on the off chance he’s the Imposter, he should kill us all. Go for the win.</p><p><strong>Pegasus: </strong>You did not anticipate how good he would be at slaying us all.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Correct.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Okay, everyone log off. I gotta change it to two Imposters real quick.</p><p><strong>Viperion: </strong>I’m also changing my color.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir: </strong>Kay. See you all in a few.</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viperion left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuko left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pegasus left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roi Singe left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carapace left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rena Rouge left the game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ladybug left the game</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Ladybug(Pink) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ryuko(Red) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Rena Rouge(Orange) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Queen Bee(Yellow) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Carapace(Dark Green) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Viperion(Cyan) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Roi Singe(Brown) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chat Noir(Black) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Pegasus(White) has entered the lobby</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Okay, there’s only two Imposters this time. Happy?</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>OwO</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Good to know one of you ungrateful blobs are.</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Yep!! This is better.</p><p class="western"><b>Carapace: </b>Three is just… like… a survival game. There’s no way to win. Just surviving as long as you can.</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>Oof. Think that’s bad? Imagine trying to relive five minutes 20 times over just to try to win a single battle.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Think that’s bad? Try reliving the same five minutes for months trying to win a single battle.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Wat.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>It was a theoretical statement, of course.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Of course???</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Start</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Start</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Start</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Hold your horses, I’m starting.</p><p class="western">
  <b>Starting in 5</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>4</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>3</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Pegasus:</b> Pls don’t hold me</p><p class="western">
  <b>2</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>Good luck.</p><p class="western">
  <b>1</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>SHHHHH</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>THERE ARE TWO IMPOSTERS AMONG US</b>
</p><p class="western">(:)</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAD BODY REPORTED</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"><b>Carapace: </b>Electrical</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>I find it awfully sus that you always find the bodies first.</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Chloe, you probably have Sabrina play your phone whenever you have tasks. Stop being like dat.</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>It’s Queen Bee to you, fox!!</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>Who’s Chloe?</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>Who Chloe?</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee:</b> See what you did, idiot?</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Yeah, Rena Rouge, that isn’t cool.</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Sorry, LB.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>I’d rather not reveal anyone who has compromised identities further.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Okay, dead body. Eleterical.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Anyone sus?</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Uh, yeah? Carapace. Self-Report. Obviously.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Proof, Bee?</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>LOGIC, CAT</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>Naw, I think Carapace is safe.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>But just in case…</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Rena Rouge has voted</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge:</b> Jumping to conclusions, are we, LB? Awfully OOC.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>OOC?</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>I believe it means Out Of Character.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Ahh. Well, I’m sus of Rena Rouge for being sus of M’lady.</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>I love how utterly chaotic this is.</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Chaotic. Utterly chaotic.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Lol</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Time to increase the chaoticity. Queen Bee, you were the first one to accuse anyone of being sus. Isn’t that sus?</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Stahp, Chat.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>I’m channeling my inner Plagg.</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Carapace: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Roi Singe: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Pegasus: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>My Kwami</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>His Kwami</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Who?</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>My Kwami.</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>Aaaaah.</p><p class="western"><b>Queen Bee: </b>Plagg is a brat.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>I’m not going to argue there.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Guys, I want us to go for a task win. Sitting around isn’t doing anything.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Oh, right, sorry, M’lady.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>No, no, you and Rena are good. You two actually voted.</p><p class="western">
  <b>Carapace has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ryuko has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Queen Bee has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Viperion has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>4</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>3</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>2</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>1</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Carapace was not An Impostor</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>(:)</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>EMERGENCY MEETING</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>What.</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Viperion: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Ryuko killed then vented in Electrical.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>How do you know we can trust you, hmmm??</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Viperion: </b>
  </span>
  <span>I LITERALLY DID MEDBAY IN FRONT OF YOU</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>I know that snakes are cold blooded, but there’s no need for you to be so cold.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Viperion: </b>
  </span>
  <span>You better be joking.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Haha, don’t worry, yeah, I do trust you.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ryuko: </b>
  </span>
  <span>...betrayed.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>I just betrayed you. OwO</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ryuko: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Fine. It’s me. But I go down with honor.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>HONOR!!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>HONOR!!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>If you weren’t thinking about AtLA just now but something else I think I’m going to cry.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>No, don’t worry. I was thinking of Prince Zuko.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir:</b>
  </span>
  <span> Phew! There’s hope for us yet.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Really.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Now???</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug:</b>
  </span>
  <span> In front of our kids????</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Viperion: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Don’t mind us, we’re just eating popcorn.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Did you just call them our kids?!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>I want some of that popcorn.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>But seriously, we gotta vote, guys. T-T</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Viperion has voted</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Right, sorry.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Thx for apologizing, Chat.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Chat Noir: </b>
  </span>
  <span>Double thumbs up!!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  </span>
  <span>XD Okay, I just wanna say that I was taking screen shots during that entire conversation. RiP Ladybug.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Ladybug: </b>
  </span>
  <span>… you want to call me Mom, don’t you?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  </span>
  <span>More then anything.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Rena Rouge has voted</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>On one hand, I hate that idea. Wait until I break it to you that I’m actually younger then you are.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>On the other hand, if you do it in front of the press, people will begin looking for a forty-year-old woman.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>On one foot, they’ll probably think that it’s my Mom if they actually track me</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>On the other foot, you guys will instantly figure out that it’s NOT my Mom because I just said that I was younger then Rena Rouge and know it’s actually me.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Watch this. She’s going to mention a third foot.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>On the third foot, people are famously incompetent and probably won’t track me. So… uh...</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>This is too funny, you’re making me smile.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>HOW DID YOU DO THAT CHAT NOIR-</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Shall I lie or tell the truth?</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ryuko has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>4</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>Yes, I’m smiling.</p><p class="western">
  <b>3</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Why don’t we ever talk like this during the group chat?</p><p class="western">
  <b>2</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Group chat noir.</p><p class="western">
  <b>1</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>I hate you.</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ryuko was An Imposter</b>
</p><p class="western">(:)</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAD BODY REPORTED</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Elec</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>RiP</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>There is (1) one Impostor among us.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug:</b> I’m getting serious flashbacks to the first round…</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge:</b> We have to vote out someone or we lose!!! I’m kinda sus of Ladybug. No offense, Ladybug.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Yeah, well, I’m sus of Rena Rouge! We know it’s not Chat Noir, for obvious reasons.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Okay, okay. It’s me. I’m actually the Impostor again. I… I didn’t want to ruin the game.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Oh, gosh. No wonder you’re shaking behind me!</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir:</b> I’m sorry…</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Geez! Dad, you should have told us sooner!</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Yeah, sorry.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Wait, did you just-</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>YOU TOTALLY DID-</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>Rena, we have to end his torment immediately.</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Right!</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Rena Rouge has voted</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>4</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>3</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>2</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>1</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chat Noir was not An Impostor</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEFEAT</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>IMPOSTORS:</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Ladybug Ryuko</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>RESTART GAME</b>
</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge:</b> Wait, what?</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Sry for lying. I had to give LB the win.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>The Bug and Cat team strikes again!</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Prepare for trouble</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>And make it double</p><p class="western"><b>Carapace: </b>Whyyyyyyy</p><p class="western"><b>Viperion: </b>Good game! That was actually pretty smart, Chat Noir.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>Aw, shucks. I’m actually surprised Rena Rouge fell for it.</p><p class="western"><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Yeah, yeah, rub it in.</p><p class="western"><b>Ryuko: </b>That was chaotic.</p><p class="western"><b>Roi Singe: </b>That was a good double kill at the beginning! I was super confused. Haha!</p><p class="western"><b>Pegasus: </b>I must admit, I was bemused when Chat Noir didn’t report it and just left the room.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>I asked him not to.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>It broke my heart to see two of my boiz get murdered and not say anything.</p><p class="western"><b>Roi Singe:</b> Aww!! Buddy!!</p><p class="western"><b>Pegasus: </b>Actions speak louder then words.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>I’m not going to betray my Lady. T-T I may love all of you, but I love Ladybug more.</p><p class="western"><b>Ladybug: </b>T-T I can’t believe this.</p><p class="western"><b>Chat Noir: </b>OwO</p><p class="western">
  <b>Starting in 5</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>4</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>3</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>2</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>1</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EMERGANCY MEETING</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Yeaaaah, it’s Pegasus and Roi Singe.</p><p><b>Ryuko: </b>How??? Nobody’s dead yet.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Trust me.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Trust her.</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>They’re running around in circles and being chaotic and not leaving the cafeteria.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>They’re the Impostors.</p><p><b>Roi Singe: </b>Nawww, we’re just being bros before… uh… I don’t know what the word is.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>Don’t worry about it, buddy.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>Perhaps, Ladybug, wait until more proof is given before leaping to such a bold assumption?</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> OH THAT IS IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN YOU LITTLE TWERP WHITE FIRST EVERYONE</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>You just made my wifu mad.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>You are DEAD. See you down undah.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> DIE FOOLS</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>I am very uncomfortable with the energy we created in the studio today.</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Quite.</p><p><b>Viperion: </b>I don’t like how this implies that Chat Noir is also going to go ‘down under’ when he dies.</p><p><b>Viperion: </b>He’s the biggest ‘cinnamon roll’ out of any of us, and if he can make it ‘up top’ then…</p><p><b>Viperion: </b>What hope is there for us?</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Oh my gosh, ack.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>Ha, speak for yourself snake-boy. I’m going to be in heaven while the rest of you are crawling like worms ‘down under’.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>T-T This sounds annoyingly as though we’re going to Australia when we die.</p><p><b>Roi Singe: </b>I don’t want to go to Australia. OnO I don’t like spiders.</p><p><b>Roi Singe: </b>It’d be cool to see my monkey brothern, though.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>There’s no monkeys in Australia. The fact that the monkey-dude on our team doesn’t know this bothers me more then I care to admit.</p><p><b>Roi Singe: </b>THERE’S NOT?!</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>JUST VOTE</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Okay, Mom!!</p><p>
  <b>Carapace has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Viperion has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Roi Singe has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuko has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pegasus has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pegasus was An Impostor</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EMERGENCY MEETING</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Ladybug</b><b>: </b>Since Roi Singe pushed ‘skip’, he’s without a doubt the other one.</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carapace has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Roi Singe has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuko has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Viperion has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Roi Singe was An Impostor</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>VICTORY</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CREWMATES:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carapace</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuko</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Viperion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RESTART GAME</b>
</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>There’s a reason we should all follow Ladybug’s orders blindly during an attack.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Following my orders blindly has got you killed.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>But the plans worked, didn’t they?</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>…</p><p><b>Ryuko: </b>It’s a rare sight to see Ladybug speechless, is it not?</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>I’ve never seen her speechless, and other then Rena, Chat Noir, and Ladybug, I’m the one most out there.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>Ugh. It should be ME who’s most out there.</p><p>
  <b>Starting in 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Haha, Ladybug’s not even going to say anything.</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SHHHHH!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THERE ARE TWO IMPOSTORS AMONG US</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(:)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAD BODY REPORTED</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Where?</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Admin</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>Hey, how DOES Carapace always find the dead bodies?</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Because nobody else does.</p><p><b>Rena Rouge:</b> Bae has a system.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> Do tell. I must add it to my own system.</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Every room he passes while going to his tasks he checks thoroughly.</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b> But you already get tasks done so quickly, LB! You’re making me sad from how quickly you work. :(</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Haha, it’s also a good way of keeping track where everyone was.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Do you head to cams after that?</p><p><b>Carapace:</b> No, I’m not good at cams. I caught a person venting on cams ONE TIME and panicked.</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>They slayed him before he could even leave the room.</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Rena, that was YOU.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>That happened to a friend of mine. He wouldn’t stop ranting about it for DAYS.</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b> Honestly thought he was going to break up with his gf.</p><p><b>Ryuko: </b>I’m going to be honest. I’m tired of this.</p><p><b>Viperion:</b> Ladybug’s right; we talk easier on here then our actual group chat.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> Then again, that’s strictly business.</p><p><b>Roi Singe: </b>Boooo, no fun!!</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Why don’t we make two group chats? One for business one for fun?</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>The confusion would be superb.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>I agree.</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> This is supposed to be training, too. Ergo business.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>We played some bonding-games when we first got the new heroes.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>We did trust falls.</p><p><b>Queen Bee:</b> HAHAHAHAAHAHA DIDN’T CHAT NOIR FALL ON HIS FACE?</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>In his defense, Ladybug never specified which way we were supposed to fall.</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>If memory serves, Queen Bee, didn’t you fall sideways?</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>How was I supposed to know?</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Uh, past experience?</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>In both of our defenses, and Ryuko’s, too, since I know she’s one of us, we…</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Have never played that before.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Okay. We’ve got to stop talking about pointless things or I WILL shorten the discussion time.</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>I’m voting Carapace, he’s still sus.</p><p><b>Rena Rouge: </b>Stahp, no, he’s not! I was with him the whole time.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b> Dark Green and Orange.</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Viperion has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Roi Singe has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pegasus has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carapace has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuko has voted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nobody was ejected (Skipped).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(:)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAD BODY REPORTED</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>See, Queen Bee? This time I DIDN’T find them! So ha!</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>In upper engine, both Roi Singe and Ryuko. I’m going to guess that it was a double kill.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>It appears that Rena Rouge died, earlier, too.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Rest in Peace, three ‘R’s.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Amaaaaazing Graaaaace, how sweeeeet the souuuuund-</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>Nice. American pop culture.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>I don’t think it’s technically pop culture. Just an American hymn.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Shut it, walking encyclopedia.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Honestly, I think it’s either Viperion or Pegasus.</p><p><b>Queen Bee:</b> Pret-ty sure it’s Carapace. There’s still two Impostors around, right?</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Correct.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>It is not me; I was with Chat Noir practically the whole time.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Chat Noir’s not acting odd behind me, so he’s not the Imposter.</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>I was with Vipe the whole time.</p><p><b>Viperion: </b>Security. Unlike Carapace, I’m actually good at cameras.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>I was in upper cafeteria. All my tasks are done.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>No offense, Viperion, but that’s awfully close to the upper engine.</p><p><b>Viperion: </b>Uh</p><p><b>Viperion: </b>I have asteroids.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>I have Medbay scan, btw, to prove my innocence.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>No, not buying it, Viperion. I’ve seen how this works. You lure us over to weapons then do a double kill before you even press the consol button.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>LB did that to me, once.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>I don’t remember that occurrence happening?</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>It was before we decided it was good for team bonding, LOL.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>We would find a server and both join.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>We didn’t use these names, of course.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Some people did steal our names on the servers and claim they were the real deal.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>But seriously, I’m pretty sure it’s Viperion.</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> Yeah.</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pegasus has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b>I hate to admit it, but Ladybug is probably right.</p><p>
  <b>Carapace has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p><b>Queen Bee:</b> Ugh, whatEVER. I still think it’s the turtle.</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Viperion was An Impostor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(:)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EMERGENCY MEETING</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>CARAPACE KILLED THEN VENTED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Sus. Why didn’t you report the dead body?</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>I DIDN’T WANT DO DIE IDIOT</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Kill cooldown is a thing. It’s twenty seconds on here.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>I didn’t want it to be too OP or UP.</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>First of all, no, Queen. I didn’t. YOU did.</p><p><b>Carapace: </b>Second… UP?</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Under powered. I keep telling her it’s not a thing, but…</p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> THERE’S UNDER AND THERE’S OVER, GUYS-</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>...that happens.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Yeah, yeah.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Anywho, I think we should vote Queen Bee first.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>You sure?</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Yes.</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir has voted</b>
</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>IT’S NOT ME. **** **** ******* **** ******* **** ***** ******* ******** IDIOTS</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>I know… like one of those words.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Uhhhhhhhhh I don’t want to know.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>Oh, yeah, you have filters on.</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Because I don’t trust our team not to be pure and wholesome. Obviously, I was right.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>**** ******* **** **** **** ***** ******* ****</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Ugh. Okay, absolutely voting Queen Bee first.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>***********************************************************************</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carapace has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee has voted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Proceeding in 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>**** you guys.</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>I’ma Cataclysm you for being so profane.</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee was not An Impostor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(:)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEFEAT</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>IMPOSTORS:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Carapace</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Viperion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RESTART GAME</b>
</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Does this mean I have to apologize to Queen Bee?</p><p><b>Chat Noir:</b> Would it be OOC if I said no?</p><p><b>Ladybug: </b>Very.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>Apologize, losers.</p><p><b>Chat Noir: </b>I’m going to say we don’t have to.</p><p><b>Queen Bee: </b>I hate you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to CantThinkOfAnUsername for some of the dialogue!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>